There has been a virtualization technology of logically dividing a physical computer, such as a server apparatus or PC (personal computer), into a plurality of logical computers (hereinafter, referred to as “virtual machines”) and causing an OS (operating system) to be operated by each generated virtual machine. With the virtualization technology, a plurality of OSes can be operated in one hardware computing machine.
Various technologies have been disclosed to reallocate resources of a computer as a host to thus generated virtual machines. An example of such technologies is disclosed.
Meanwhile, in the installation of an OS for generating virtual machines explained above, as depicted in FIG. 7A, for example, after virtual machines are generated, an operation of installing a guest OS (OS installed on each virtual machine) is repeatedly and manually performed as many times as the number of machines that require installation. FIG. 7A is a drawing for explaining a technique of installing an OS of virtual machines one by one.
Also, for example, as depicted in FIG. 7B, an operation of installing a guest OS after virtual machines are generated and copying the installed guest OS for virtual machines with the identical configuration information of the guest OS is manually performed as many times as the number of machines that require installation. FIG. 7B is a drawing for explaining a technique of installing an OS of virtual machines through copying.
Furthermore, for example, as depicted in FIG. 7C, a virtual machine serving as a template is generated and, based on the generated virtual machine, an operation of generating virtual machines as many as required and installing a guest OS for each generated virtual machine is manually performed. FIG. 7C is a drawing for explaining a technique of installing an OS for each virtual machine from a template of the virtual machine.
However, the techniques of installing an OS of virtual machines as explained above have problems such that it takes time to generate virtual machines and the reliability of the generated virtual machines is low.
Specifically, in the techniques explained with reference to FIGS. 7A to 7C, the same operation is manually performed as many times as the number of machines to be introduced, and a setting file required at the time of installing a guest OS is manually changed and copied, and a determination as to whether the machines have different specifications is manually made. As such, in any of the technologies of installing an OS of virtual machines, it takes time to generate virtual machines, and the reliability of the generated virtual machines is low. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-7149